The Boy Who Came To Stay
by Nightbird Rises
Summary: Kurt Hummel was popular, but he didn't have anyone who actually cared about him. He couldn't wait to graduate and go to New York to start his life. But ever since Blaine came into his life and changed everything, he wondered if he really wouldn't miss anything in Lima, Ohio. (Klaine AU, Cheerio!Kurt and BadBoy!Blaine)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!  
I'm back with a new story! I'm still not sure about the title, but I had been thinking about this story for a while now. It is slightly based on a rp, and I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try to update once a week.  
Ps. I own nothing!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a cheerleader. He just wanted his senior year to be over already so he could get away from that place and be happy. He had no one that he would miss, no one that he cared.

However, Kurt Hummel was a cheerleader, and that meant that he was popular, and popular people were happy and had many friends. Except that for the past two years, Kurt just pretended. Having to be popular to be safe had taken away many things from him: his real friends, his father, his happiness and even his true personality. No one saw that and he did not let it show, not even to himself, how much he was hurt.

Every day he just thought of getting out of Lima, Ohio. That small town was big enough to crush Kurt Hummel's happiness. He would go to New York one day, make new friends, find someone he would fall in love with and be a successful performer. Every day he dreamed of that, when dreaming wasn't enough he would lie down on his bed, put on some music, close his eyes and pretend that he was already out of that place, on a Broadway stage performing to a big audience.

Every time he walked into the McKinley building, he just kept in mind that he would be getting out soon. He wouldn't have to pretend for too long. He wouldn't have to hide, no one would bully him in New York.

And that was just another Monday morning, and he was starting his senior year at last. It didn't start so well. Kurt Hummel was a cheerleader, the co-captain of the squad and he had just found out by his friend Santana, that he would lose that spot to Quinn Fabray, who had quit the previous year and made them lose at Regionals. It was unacceptable and Kurt was furious as he made his way to his coach's office. Of course, he had to bump into someone, almost making him lose his balance and fall. The boy he had bumped into was taken by surprise and did fall on the ground. Kurt turned to the boy and was about to scream, but the boy's eyes cut him off. Not only because they were a peculiar shade of hazel, so sweet, but at the same time, they seemed so dangerous.

Kurt then really looked at the boy. He had definitely never seen him around before. He knew he had just made him fall, but that wasn't enough to make that boy glare at him that way. Kurt glanced around and noticed how most people were looking. They knew Kurt, they knew how awful he was to everyone that got in his way. That school full of people who are just eager to point, and judge and hate was just waiting for Kurt Hummel to do something awful and make them proud. And that made him snap.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You pathetic loser!" Kurt yelled angrily, before he could stop himself. He kicked the boy's book, that had fallen on the floor with him. "Don't you know that the hallway is a place where people walk? Why were you just standing there like a fucking idiot? You deserved to fall, you piece of shit!"

Then Kurt finally stopped talking. He was sure that he had seen something in the boy's eyes change, but he was back to giving him the coldest glare he had ever seen, as he slowly stoop up.

That's when he really looked at the boy. He was wearing a leather jacket over a tight white shirt. He had an eyebrow piercing and he seemed way more threatening than any of the jocks that had ever bullied him in his life. He was shorter than Kurt was, but in that moment he seemed so much taller and Kurt just wanted to run and hide.

The boy just kept looking, he seemed to be reading Kurt in that moment. He let out a small and quiet chuckle, which was weird in that circumstance.

"Listen…" The boy spoke, and Kurt thought that his voice was a lot similar to his eyes. Soft, but in that moment, dangerous. "I don't like being yelled at, just so you know. Next time you yell at me, I'll rip off your cheap cheerleading uniform and make you swallow it, so you remember that it doesn't make you better than anybody else."

The boy just turned around and grabbed his book on the ground before walking away and disappearing in the hallways, leaving a slightly scared and confused Kurt behind, with all the eyes of McKinley on him. The boy didn't stop until he was far away from the crowd, he cursed himself and went to Figgins' office.

* * *

It was still surprising for Kurt how unafraid that boy was. It was lunch break and he was still thinking about their encounter. He didn't see the boy again, but Santana said she had seen him by his new locker, and that was what she was talking about at the table. She was telling all what had happened to everyone who weren't there at the time.

"I swear, that guys must be so messed up in the head. Did you hear the way he talked to you, Kurt? He's completely insane." Santana kept talking and Kurt was just nodding along. "I mean, kinda hot, I know. But insane."

The bell rang and he walked with Santana to the glee club. Being popular had made him lose many things, but he just couldn't quit glee club. That's where he could sing and express himself a little bit. He wouldn't give up on that. Everyone at McKinley knew that Kurt, Santana and Brittany were in glee club, but they chose to ignore that fact. They chose to pretend that they hated the glee club just like everyone else.

As the three of them walked to the choir room, Kurt saw the boy again. Santana and Brittany were too busy talking with each other to notice. The boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and didn't notice them.

Blaine, that was his name, only Kurt didn't know it yet. He was making his way to the choir room, not sure what he wanted there. Blaine was sure that no one would accept him there. He was aware of what people thought of him, the way he dressed himself and how dangerous he made people believe he was. It kept everyone away, and that's what he wanted.  
As Blaine looked up, he saw the cheerleaders going to the same place he was going.

Kurt's eyes met the other boy's for the second time that day. The boy stopped, hesitating for a moment before walking past them. Kurt followed him with his eyes and turned to Santana.

"Tell Mr. Schue I'll be a little late today." He said, still watching as the boy turned around the corner.

"But why?" Santana frowned.

"Just… do it." Kurt hurried up to follow the boy.

* * *

Blaine went to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't think of anywhere else to go at the moment. Ever since he stepped into that place he told himself to stay away from everyone, especially the cheerleaders, and thanks to that boy who had bumped into him, the whole school knew about him.

And glee club, that was where he thought that the Cheerios would never be. Apparently he was wrong. He sighed heavily as he went to the sink and washed his hands. There was really no need to do that, but it was a habit of him.

The door opened. He wouldn't even bother to see who was coming in, but the alarming shade of red made him look up. There _he_ was didn't know what to do at first, the boy had just walked in and stopped when he saw Blaine.

"You can use the bathroom, you don't have to just stand there just because I'm here." Blaine said, looking back down at his hands.

"Um…I'm not here to use the bathroom." The boy said. It was nice to hear him talk without yelling.

"Well…" Blaine shrugged as he went to dry his hands off. "Why are you here then?"

When he didn't hear any reply, he turned around, thinking that the boy had just left, but he was still standing there. So Blaine decided to just leave; he would not stay there and wait until the boy opened his mouth to start insulting him , as he walked to the door the boy took a small step closer and quickly said. "Wait! No… don't leave."

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I'm here to-… I don't even…" the boy took a breath, looked down, "I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

When the boy was done talking he seemed a little surprised and even embarrassed, but Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"This? I'm apologizing. I know it was rude, and it was my fault that you fell and yet I was the one yelling at-"

"Just stop." Blaine sighed, "It_ was_ your fault, but your apology came a lot late, and you know what? I don't accept it. Why are you here? To make yourself feel better about what you said?"

The boy kept silent, but he had an angry frown on his face, and Blaine went on.

"Don't bother apologizing. I know your kind, you're going to apologize to me right now, and keep being your same selfish, futile self. You're going to keep acting like you're better than everyone else."

"You have no right to insult me, okay? You don't even know me." The boy spoke quietly.

"And did you know me when you called me a pathetic loser?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

There was silence again.

"I have to go now." Blaine began to walk to the door again.

"You were going to the choir room." The boy spoke again, making Blaine turn around.

"Yes, but I'm late now. I wasn't even sure I wanted to join anyway."

"You should." The boy shrugged. "It's a nice club."

Blaine nodded, but sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm late… maybe some other time."

"I'm in glee club. I could ask Mr. Schue to let you audition now." He offered.

Blaine thought for a moment. There were doubts about whether or not he wanted to be in a club. A glee club where he had to perform. He missed the time when he was in the Warblers, but he doubted the New Directions would make him feel as happy as the Warblers made him feel. In addition, he had nothing prepared. Therefore, he shook his head.

"No. I don't need any favors from you."

"I'm just offering." He said, frustrated.

"Thanks, but no. Maybe some other time." Blaine repeated.

The boy nodded a little, and looked down. "Okay. I'll see you around, I guess…"

Blaine nodded and turned to leave again. "I'm Blaine, just so you know," he decided to say.

"Kurt." He heard behind him. "Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Kurt left the bathroom minutes after the boy. Blaine. He was almost regretting that he apologized. He didn't remember what it was like to say 'sorry', ever since he became popular he just didn't need to apologize for anything he did. He wondered why today he felt the need to do it.

He went back to the choir room. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. When he got there, their teacher didn't ask where he had been, thankfully. But Santana did, and Kurt had to come up with an excuse that he had to talk about something with the principal. She eyed him suspiciously, but nodded.

* * *

For three weeks Kurt didn't talk to Blaine again. They shared a few classes together, and Blaine always sat in the back, glaring at everyone that walked to sit anywhere near him. It was actually rare to see Blaine, it was like he could disappear whenever he wanted.

Kurt could surprise himself every time that he caught himself looking around, searching for Blaine. He couldn't help himself. Blaine was the first person in two years to talk to him the way he had. Another thing was how the whole school seemed just as interested in Blaine… Well, maybe a little less, but Kurt often heard people talking about the boy. No one really knew anything about Blaine. Perhaps only his last name, Anderson. It was funny how a lot of people called him a bad boy, and maybe Blaine was, but he never got into a fight, he never talked back to teachers, he never did anything illegal - At least not at school, the only thing was that leather jacket and those glares.

However, Kurt had other things to worry about too. His spot on the Cheerios was still the same, but it still worried him now that Quinn was back in the squad. That's why every time Sue asked him to practice for extra hours he didn't complain. He would do anything to keep being the co-captain.

So there Kurt was. The last student to leave the McKinley building. It was almost 8 p.m. and he was hungry and tired. He just wanted to go home. Hopefully his dad's wife, Carole, would have prepared him something for dinner. He knew that his dad and Carole would have a date that night, but he just hoped he wouldn't have to cook dinner himself.

When he got to the parking lot, he unlocked his car and sighed happily as he got in. He started it up and tried to pull out onto the road, but the car didn't budge. He furrowed his brow and tried again. The car made a noise that didn't sound good at all.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. He got out and opened up the hood, looking at the engine. Nothing seemed out of place. He frowned, closed the hood, and then looked down and his eyes widened. Someone had slashed his tires.

He could imagine who had done that. There was one person that no matter how popular Kurt had become, he wouldn't leave Kurt alone. He never did anything directly to Kurt, like he used to, but now he did all these things in secret. Like slash his tires, slip notes with things like "fag" written in his locker, all kinds of things that Kurt couldn't have proof to blame him, but he just knew.

He groaned and kicked his tires, _"Goddammit!_" he yelled.

Apparently, he had caught someone's attention, because he heard someone walking towards him. He turned around and saw Blaine.

"You yell too much, you know." Blaine said, with a smirk.

Kurt realized then that that was Blaine's fault. He had done that to his tires. That smirk and the fact that he was the only one around at school at that time was enough proof for him.

"You're going to pay for this, you fucking asshole!" He said angrily, pointing to his tires, and Blaine took a step back and raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa, what are you talking about? This isn't my fault." Blaine frowned, looking at the tires and then back at Kurt. He was serious now. "I mean it, I wouldn't do that."

"Then what are you doing here this late? You're the only one around."

"It doesn't mean that I did it." Blaine shrugged.

"What are you doing here, then?" Kurt insisted.

"I was…. Uh, detention." Blaine bit his lip as Kurt huffed and shook his head.

"You might have this weird fashion sense and you look threatening, but no one's ever seen you do anything wrong here. You were _not_ in detention, you did this!"

"Stop accusing me of something I didn't do!" Blaine raised his voice, "I did not slash your tires. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to stick around if I had done that?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment and then sighed, turning around to grab his bag in the passenger's seat. "Fine. Maybe it wasn't you," he mumbled, "but I still have no way to go home now."

"Can't you just call your parents or something?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. "No. I can't." For many reasons Kurt couldn't call his dad. It'd be awkward and Kurt would feel guilty.

"Oh." Blaine raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Well. I should get going or it'll get too dark." Kurt nodded back and locked his car. "Bye, Blaine."

Blaine was about to reply, but then he started walking with Kurt. "Where do you live?"

"Um, it's a little far from here…" Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine kept walking with him.

"My house is quite far. I take the bus, but I could walk with you if you want." Blaine offered

Maybe Kurt's face had shown how surprised he was at that, because Blaine said. "I can be nice, even though you just accused me of something I didn't do."

Kurt sighed. "You have to agree that it was quite suspicious…"

Blaine nodded. "Okay, you're right."

They walked down the street in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't very comfortable either. Both of them were a little lost in their thoughts, and Kurt decided to speak.

"Thank you for walking with me."

"No problem." Blaine nodded.

Kurt nodded too, and let out a sigh. "I never expected _you_ to be nice to me."

Blaine frowned and turned to Kurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I didn't-…" Kurt started quickly. "I didn't mean to say that you're not nice. I mean, because of the things I said to you that day."

"Hm." Blaine nodded slowly and kept walking in silence for a few moments. "I said some pretty rude things to you too…"

"I know. I don't blame you, though." Kurt shrugged.

"So you agree with me?"

"I didn't say that." Kurt turned to him. "I still think it's unfair that you said those things to me without even knowing me."

"That uniform…" Blaine pointed to Kurt's outfit. "It makes you like all of them. Not better than the rest of us, just predictable."

"So just because I wear this, I can't be different from the other popular people? I can't be nice?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe. But after everything you had said to me when you first saw me, made it easy for me to know that you're an ass just like the rest of the cheerleaders." Blaine explained.

"Makes sense." Kurt sighed as he nodded.

"Am I wrong or do you_ want_ to be nice?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"You think it's a bad thing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Most popular people don't give a shit about being nice. Maybe you're not so bad, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Blaine."

Blaine looked at him for a moment, before he looked away. "So… any idea about who did that to your car?"

"Well," Kurt sighed, "I already knew who it was. You showed up and I doubted for a second, but it was probably Karofsky."

"That huge guy from the football team?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Of course everyone must seem huge to you…"

Blaine gasped. "You're making fun of my height?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt chuckled, "Santana calls you Frodo, so it's kinda hard to miss an opportunity to make fun of it."

"That's not nice." Blaine glared playfully. "Does she talk about me so often that she has already come up with a nickname?"

"Ha! Blaine everyone talks about you often."

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"Well, you're some kind of mystery at McKinley, with your glares and that same jacket that you wear every single day. No one knows anything about you, and you have no friends…"

"Of course I have friends, they just don't go to the same school as I do." Blaine shrugged.

"And why can't you make friends there?" Kurt asked.

"I don't need friends." Blaine spoke quietly, but he was so serious that made Kurt stop and realize that he truly didn't know_ anything_ about Blaine.

"Who are you, Blaine?" He asked, with frown.

Blaine turned to him and kept quiet for a moment, then just let out a chuckle. "I'm just some guy. There's no mystery, nothing special. Just some guy, and I just want to be treated as such."

"You want everyone to leave you alone?"

"Yes, exactly." Blaine nodded. Finally, someone had understood.

"But you're… just some guy." Kurt started, and kept frowning. "Why do you want to be left alone? You aren't different, people only hate things that are different. You could make friends there."

Blaine didn't reply for a moment, "maybe I am different." He turned to Kurt, "And you seem to be too, or that guy wouldn't slash your tires. It's weird that he did that. I mean, you're 'one of them'."

"He hates me." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hates you? Why?" Blaine questioned, "Were you rude to him too?"

"What? No. Shut up, I'm not rude… all the time." Kurt sighed, "He simply hates who I am."

"Hates who you are?" Blaine tilted his head.

"Yes. I'm gay." Kurt told him, glancing at him to see his reaction. He really hoped Blaine wasn't homophobic because they were alone walking down the street, it was dark and 1) he did not want to keep walking alone, and 2) If Blaine was homophobic like Karofsky, who knows what Blaine would do to him?

"Me too." Blaine admitted.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to Blaine, raising his eyebrows. He was excepting any kind of comment, but not that. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously." Blaine cleared his throat and stopped too.

"Wow." Kurt chuckled, "My gaydar sucks."

Blaine shook his head. "Well, basically mine too. I didn't think you were gay. Mostly because I didn't want to assume anything just because you have a high-pitched voice and loves fashion."

"How do you know I love fashion?" Kurt frowned.

"Well… I've seen you reading Vogue several times." Blaine explained.

"Oh, so you've been stalking me…" Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kept walking, as Kurt followed. "I haven't. I just noticed. I could easily say that you've been stalking me too… you know that I wear the same jacket every day."

"You don't need to be stalking someone to noticed that. And may I remind you that I'm a gay teenager who likes fashion? I notice when someone repeats an outfit."

Blaine smiled and looked away, hiding it. "You're right."

Kurt kept glancing at him as they walked in silence for a while. "We're almost there." He commented, as they crossed the street.

"Oh, good." Blaine nodded.

"It's really nice of you that you walked with me, Blaine. Really." Kurt smiled a little.

"No problem." Blaine nodded again.

"Aren't your parents going to be angry at you that you're coming home late?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine shook his head a little, and looked down as he walked.

"Okay… well, I hope you don't get in trouble." Kurt said, watching him. "What were you doing at school so late anyway? There was no one else there."

"You were there." Blaine pointed out.

"I was practicing," Kurt explained, "and helping Coach Sue with some stuff. And you still didn't answer my question."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business, Kurt."

Kurt went silent with that. Blaine had spoken in that same voice that he did when he talked to Kurt to the very first time. It didn't take too long before they arrived at Kurt's house, and the boy glanced at Blaine to see if he was still angry. He didn't seem to be. "This is it."

Blaine looked at the house, then at Kurt and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Um…" Kurt started, biting his lip a little, "thank you, again. It was really nice of you. I owe you one..."

"Don't be silly. You owe me nothing, I just walked you home."

Kurt smiled a little. "Well... Do you want a glass of water or something?"

Blaine glanced at the house and shook his head. "I'm okay."

Kurt watched as Blaine turned around and began to walk again. "Do you want me to drive you home? I can borrow my stepbrother's car."

Blaine turned to look at him. "No. I'm used to walking."

"Okay. Well, you can come in and rest for a second if you want. You've been walking for a while…"

"I'm okay, really." Blaine smiled, noticing how nervous Kurt was, playing with his fingers. "Can I go now?"

"Of course. Goodnight." Kurt nodded and turned around; Blaine kept standing and watching him go.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to him again, surprised to see him still standing there.

"Yes?"

Kurt pursed his lips and asked. "Are we friends?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "I want to be left alone, and you would never want to be seen with me. What kind of friends could we be?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. "I don't know."

Blaine nodded. "Exactly," he smiled.

Kurt watched as Blaine began to walk again, and this time Kurt didn't stop him. When Blaine turned his head quickly to look at him, Kurt smiled. He knew that Blaine and he were friends. A different kind of friends.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now! I don't know if maybe the story is moving a little too quickly, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it, and stick around for the next chapter! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2!  
I thought it would take longer for me to write this one, but it was quicker than I thought. What should I say before you start reading this? Oh! Thanks for everyone favoriting, and following and all. You're all lovely and I hope you like this!  
Ps: I own nothing. Really, I don't. And I'm sorry I keep ruining Kurt's car.**

* * *

"Good morning, Kurt."

Kurt yawned as his dad greeted him. "Good morning."

That's most of what they usually said to each other in the morning. Kurt remained quiet at breakfast most of the time, just sitting there, eating his pancakes while he listened to his family talk about their plans for the day. He only spoke if someone asked him something. It was weird. It didn't seem like he was having breakfast with his family, he felt like a stranger. Kurt didn't have anyone to blame, but himself.

"Kurt came home late yesterday." Finn told them, and Kurt looked up with a frown.

"Why is that?" Carole asked, as Kurt's eyes went from Finn, then to Carole and finally to his dad.

"My tires were slashed yesterday. I had to walk home." Kurt explained; he looked down at his food as no one asked anything else. Burt and Carole just shared a look. "Dad, can you, uh, send someone to go get my car for me?"

"Of course. I'll ask Matthew as soon as I get to the tire shop." Burt nodded.

Kurt thanked him quietly. He always felt bad asking him for favors. His dad never said no, he didn't seem to mind when Kurt had to ask him for something, he even offered sometimes. Nevertheless, Kurt always felt like he was asking for too much, even if it was just a small favor.

The next favor he had to ask was for Finn to give him a ride to school, his stepbrother agreed to do it without a problem. So they arrived, Kurt thanked his brother and made his way to his locker, as he usually did. He got all he needed for his first class.

"Hey." Santana smiled, standing next to him. "You're here early."

"Yeah, I came with Finn." Kurt explained.

"But I just saw your car." She frowned.

Kurt put his textbook in his bag and shut his locker. "Some asshole slashed my tires yesterday while we were practicing."

"Oh." Santana raised her eyebrows. "Any idea who?"

"No." Kurt said quietly. There was no point in saying who he thought it had been. It would just make everyone talk about it, and Karofsky might decide to do something even worse. They entered the classroom and took a seat next to each other.

Santana and Kurt weren't close friends. Not really. To the school they were best friends, and it was nice hanging out with Santana, but after they left to go home, they never really talked to each other. Kurt had real friends before, people he used to have fun with every weekend or after school, people that liked inviting him for sleepovers, people that actually cared about him. Since he joined the Cheerios and they demanded him to stop talking to them, and Kurt didn't have a choice.

His old friends, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were in glee club with him, but when he was there, he was usually scared and even ashamed to talk to them. Kurt knew that they didn't think of it like that. They thought that he didn't like them anymore. Kurt didn't blame them for that, because not only he never talked to them, but when he did it was usually to say rude things about them and the glee club.

So that's how he lost friends. He could hang out with the Cheerios, but it obviously was not the same. They were different, and Kurt liked the attention they gave him for being the co-captain of the Cheerios, but he knew it was all fake. Sometimes he got tired of all that, and watched his old friends talking and laughing at the other side of the room, making him feel a small pain in his chest.

Kurt was lonely. He couldn't deny that. The only person in those past few years that talked to him without pretending to like him and being honest with him was Blaine. However, he wasn't sure what he wanted from Blaine.

Different kind of friends. What kind of friends? Maybe Kurt was just desperate for some kind of friendship. Right before the bell rang, he decided that that's what had happened. No matter how nice Blaine had been for walking with him, they couldn't be friends. Like the other boy had said, he wanted to be left alone, and Kurt wouldn't want to be seen with him.

* * *

Before third period, Kurt was by his locker and Blaine was walking up to him. Kurt only looked up from his phone when he noticed how the noises that Blaine's boots made as he walked were getting way too close.

"Hey, Blaine. Can I help you?" He smiled, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Just wanted to let you know how good your ass looks in those pants." Blaine said, excessively loud and added a wink.

"W-…what?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking around and then at Blaine with surprise in his eyes.

"Wanna come over after class, babe?" Blaine smirked, leaning against the lockers. "So we can maybe see how good that ass looks _without_ those pants."

"_No_. What are you doing?" Kurt frowned, a mixture of confusion and irritation at the way Blaine was speaking. "Why are you talking so loud?"

"I'm trying to get into your pants, sweetheart." Blaine chuckled deeply, before taking a step close to Kurt. "Is it working?"

Kurt pushed him back. "No. Stay away from me." He shut his locker quickly and turned away from Blaine, walking as fast as he could and wondering what had just happened.

He walked past several students who were watching. Blaine was talking way too loudly when he said all those things and Kurt was pretty sure that everyone in the hallway had heard him.

* * *

After that day, it started happening a lot. Blaine would _always_ go talk to him and hit on him in a way that made Kurt uncomfortable. It was weird seeing Blaine change like that. One day he was nice, but suddenly he was a completely different person.

Blaine started skipping classes, talking back to teachers. He got into a fight with a jock once, because he called Blaine 'stupid fag'. He got detention for a week because of that fight. And Kurt, who was still having to practice until late sometimes, would often see him going out of the building the same time as him.

"Hey, babe." Kurt heard behind him once, as he walked to his car to go home one day.

"Go away, Blaine." He sighed.

Blaine chuckled and walked faster to catch up with him. "You owe me a ride, you know…"

Kurt unlocked his car and turned to Blaine. "First of all, I would never let you in my car, and second, you said that day that I owe you nothing."

"Changed my mind." Blaine shrugged, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Blaine," he sighed, "how many times will I have to ask you to leave me alone?"

"You could just get in the car and leave. Why don't you?" Blaine took a step closer to Kurt, who had no reaction at first. He took a step back and swallowed.

"I'm waiting for my stepbrother." Kurt replied, then, "it would be nice if you could just... fuck off now, please?"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend." Blaine smirked.

"Well, not anymore!" Kurt narrowed his eyes, and Blaine bit his lip, looking down for a moment. The curly haired boy cleared his throat and started again.

"Listen, Kurt, I-…"

"Kurt? Is Anderson bothering you again?" And that's when Kurt noticed his stepbrother coming towards them.

Kurt looked from Finn to Blaine and shook his head. "No. He was just leaving."

Blaine looked down again and muttered something before stepping back and walking away, as Kurt and Finn followed him with their eyes.

"Can we go now?" Kurt asked Finn.

"He was bothering you, wasn't he?"

"Finn. Let's go now." Kurt opened the door to the driver's seat and got in the car.

Kurt and Blaine didn't talk again after that. Only when Blaine stopped by Kurt's locker to make a rude, sexual remark about how he looked that morning. It wasn't only that, it seemed like Blaine was following him sometimes, and there were always plenty of people around when he talked to Kurt, and Kurt saw him several times every day and Kurt was growing extremely tired, and he _hated_ what Blaine had become. He was angry because Blaine had been his last chance to find someone that could be his friend in that place, but now there was no way he would be friends with someone like him. The teasing of his friends was the worse. The girls on the Cheerios apparently wanted Kurt to get laid, and kept telling Kurt that he should give in to Blaine. Go to his house, and do it.

"Maybe he'll loosen you up." Santana laughed as they walked back from practice, making Kurt roll his eyes and tell her to shut up. "See what I mean?"

That Friday afternoon, instead of going to glee practice with the girls, Kurt had to go help his coach with some things because Becky, her assistant, had missed school that day. Coach Sue wasn't as nice to him as she was to Becky, and it seemed like everything Kurt did was wrong and pathetic. He was getting more and more tired of all the yells and she finally let him go. So that afternoon, after he was walking from coach Sue's office to the choir room, hoping he could at least get to see what the week's assignment was, then he felt a firm grip on his upper arm, and someone dragged him into an empty class room. "What the f-…"

"Shhh." Kurt finally saw who it was and moved away from Blaine's grip as the boy shushed him. "No one must hear us in here, or I'll get in trouble."

"Like I would mind that." Kurt huffed and began to make his way to the door, but Blaine blocked him.

"Let me go, Blaine." he said, angry and frustrated, rolling his eyes as Blaine blocked his way again. "Seriously, this day has_ sucked_ for me so far, so just let me go. If you try something I swear I'll punch you in the face."

"No, I won't do anything." Blaine shook his head, stepping closer to him and putting his hands on Kurt's shoulder to calm him down. "I've been trying to expla-…"

"Get your disgusting hands off me." Kurt shrugged his hands off and stepped away from him. "You know, Blaine, you've been a pain in the ass for me these past few months, and I'm tired of seeing your fucking face."

Kurt noticed how Blaine's eyes were wide, and he was shaking his head a little. "What the hell happened to you? No. You know what? I don't care. All I want is for you to leave me alone, can you do that?"

"I-…" Blaine started, "no, Kurt, I…"

"How many times do I have to say no to you?" Kurt went on, "I said it a million times, you make me uncomfortable and I don't want you near me."

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Blaine snapped. It had been louder than both boys expected, and Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, taking a step back. Blaine was angry then, he moved away from Kurt going to the other side of the room. Blaine had his hands close to his chest, rubbing them on his shirt. "You want to leave? Go! The door is open, _go away_."

But Kurt kept standing there, staring at Blaine. He had forgotten why he wanted to leave anyway. Blaine turned to him again and his anger built up. "What are you still doing here? Didn't you want to go?" He asked, angrily. "Don't you want to run to your fake little friends and talk about how egocentric and selfish you all are?"

"Shut up…" Kurt hissed.

"No, no, you're going to listen." Blaine turned to him again, finally stopping to rub his hands on his shirt. "You walk around like you're a victim, like you're the good guy stuck with the bad ones, but you're just as awful as them. You treat people terribly, you laugh when they point and make fun of someone. You're just as bad as them!"

"You talk like you're a nice guy!" Kurt snapped. "Look at yourself, Blaine. The way you talk to teachers, how you come tell me every single day that my ass looks 'fuckable', you think I like that? I hate it!"

"Oh, _boo-hoo_. I make you feel uncomfortable." Blaine talked in a high-pitched voice that made Kurt feel even angrier because it seemed like Blaine was making fun of him. "You've made comments that made people feel even worse about themselves. I've heard them. You talk like you have no choice because you don't want the popular crowd to turn on you, because you want to be protected, but you know who really protects us? Friends. Where are your friends, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt let out a sob and he finally noticed he was crying. "I _hate _you."

Blaine's angry face fell, and he looked down, apparently regretting making Kurt cry. He closed his hands in a fist and turned away from Kurt. "Just go away, Kurt." He said quietly.

And that's what Kurt did.

* * *

Kurt didn't go to the choir room, he went straight to his car. He wiped his tears on the way, but on the inside he couldn't wipe away how hurt he was by everything Blaine had said.

Because it was all true.

He swallowed as he felt the tears coming again and walked faster.

* * *

He went to the bathroom after he left the empty classroom. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror before turning on the water of the sink and washing his hands.

His heart was still beating fast, but the anger wasn't in him anymore. He was just confused, scared and upset. He didn't plan for it to go like that, he just wanted to explain things to Kurt.

They weren't so different from each other, after all.

* * *

Kurt got home and he was feeling a lot calmer, but tired. He wanted to go to his room as sleep. He noticed something in his car. A big scratch. That wasn't an accident, someone had scratched his car. It was silly that he felt sad again, but he wouldn't cry. Enough tears for that day.

On the way to his room, he decided that he would take his car to his Dad's tire shop later and ask him to fix it. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to feel guilty for asking his dad another favor.

When he was in his room, he dropped his bag somewhere on the floor and flopped on his bed, only moving to take off his shoes. He closed his eyes. _Don't you want to run to your fake little friends and talk about how egocentric and selfish you all are?_ He opened them again.

He turned to the side. _You walk around like you're a victim, like you're the good guy stuck with the bad ones, but you're just as awful as them._ He turned to the other side with a sigh and closed his eyes again.

_Where are your friends, Kurt Hummel?_

He finally manage to fall asleep.

* * *

Kurt only decided to do something about the scratch on his car the next day. He spent all Friday night and part of Saturday afternoon doing nothing but watching movies and rarely talked to anyone.

That afternoon he drove his car into the tire shop, that was just next to his house and as he got out of the car, one of the guys who worked for his dad came to greet him.

"What's up, Kurt? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, Peter." Kurt smiled, "Where's my dad? I need to talk to him. Um… I accidently scratched my car."

"Oh, he was talking to someone, he's… right there." Peter pointed and Kurt thanked him and walked up to his dad, who was standing behind a car as he talked to someone. As he came closer, he could finally see who it was. Blaine.

He widened his eyes and stopped. What could Blaine possibly be doing there talking to his dad?

"Kurt?" Burt called his son as he noticed him there and that was when Blaine finally saw him.

"Um. Hi." Kurt said awkwardly, "I'll come back later."

"No, you don't have to go, Kurt." Blaine spoke, and looked at Burt again. "I'm sorry, sir, I have to go."

"You two know each other?" Burt asked, confused at their reactions.

"We go to the same school…" Kurt explained quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"So maybe Kurt could tell me more about you, and I could think better about it-…"

"No, no." Blaine shook his head quickly, "that won't be necessary. I changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?" Burt frowned, scratching his head. "Why?"

"Can't you both just… wait a second?" Kurt spoke up. "I'm sorry I interrupted, okay? Dad, I accidentally scratched my car," he explained, "and it would be nice if you could please take a look?"

Burt nodded to his son, "I will. And Blaine, please wait here, okay?" The boy nodded and Burt left to go check Kurt's car.

It was awkward standing there with Blaine. Kurt could feel the boy's eyes on him as he looked at his dad going to check his car. He glanced quickly at the boy and frowned. What was he doing there? It couldn't be something good. In those past few months Blaine had proved to Kurt that he wasn't a very good person, and Kurt wanted Blaine to stay away from him. Now there Blaine was, right next to his house, talking to his father.

"You didn't scratch your car."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, and frowned. "I did."

"No." Blaine shook his head, "your car is scratched, but it wasn't you."

Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine was right, and he wouldn't deny it. He just wondered if maybe Blaine had done it. Blaine would, Kurt had no doubts of it. Deep down, though, Kurt knew it had been Karofsky again.

"'Hummel's Tires and Lube'" Blaine read out loud and sighed, "I didn't even notice."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Looking for a job." Blaine replied, looking down for a moment. "I'll talk to your dad saying I don't want it anymore."

"Because of me?"

"Well, because either I say it, or you convince him not to hire me and tell him awful things about me." Blaine shrugged. "It's okay. There are plenty of other places I haven't tried yet…"

"I'm not going to convince him not to hire you." Kurt said.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Don't look so surprised." Kurt sighed, "I rarely come here anyway. I don't care if you work here or not. Plus, it's not like my dad would listen to me."

"I'm sure that if his son told him that the guy he wants to hire is a dick, he would listen." Blaine said, looking around and sitting down on a chair he found to wait for Burt.

"Well, I won't say anything." Kurt said. An uncomfortable silence fell, as they glanced at each other a few times. Kurt saw his dad going into his office to answer the ringing phone and sighed. How long would he have to stay there?

"Was it Karofsky?"

"Maybe." Kurt nodded, glancing at Blaine again. "I don't know. Maybe it was someone else this time. Someone who hates me just as much as he does."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. "Are you talking about me?"

"Do you hate me?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Blaine shrugged. "I've hated many people in my life, but you are not one of them. I honestly just don't give a shit about you." He looked into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt had to look away.

"I just hate you." Kurt said, his voice sounding a lot harsh. He wasn't even angry at Blaine in that moment, but he could feel the hate. He hated how nice Blaine had been to him, and then just became this asshole. He hated how Blaine looked at him. He hated those smirks. He hated how right Blaine was when he said all those things to Kurt the previous day. He hated how Blaine had messed up the last chance he had of having a real friend. But most of all he hated how confused he was every time he saw Blaine, because he didn't know if he really hated Blaine, or was just directing all the hate that he felt for himself on Blaine.

"It wasn't me." Blaine said simply. "And you should stop accusing me of things I didn't do. It's annoying."

"_You_ are annoying." Kurt sighed.

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm done trying to talk to you like a civilized person."

Kurt let out a humorless laugh and turned to him. "Talking to me like a civilized person? When did you ever try that? Every time you stopped by my locker talking about my ass and about sucking you off?"

"I can assure you right now that I won't ever do that again." Blaine glared at Kurt, standing up. "Now, leave me alone. You said you don't want me near you, well, that's what I'll do. That's what I always do when people say that to me." He began to make his way out of the shop. "Tell your dad I don't want the job anymore."

* * *

That night at dinner, Kurt was again sitting at the table quietly as the rest of the family talked. He was too lost in his thoughts to talk to anyone, anyway.

"It'll take a few days to fix that in your car, Kurt." He heard his dad saying and looked up slowly.

"Hm?"

"Your car. It'll take a few days to fix the scratch." Burt repeated, "I have a lot of clients now, so I'll have to work on those first. And that scratch is quite deep. How did you do that?"

"Um… I don't even remember." Kurt replied, looking down at his food again. "But there's no rush to fix it. I can get a ride with Finn to school, and ask a friend to give me a ride back home after practice."

"Okay." Burt nodded, and swallowed the food. "And what about that boy that came to the tire shop this afternoon? Blaine?"

Kurt blinked, looking at his dad for a moment. "Are you thinking about hiring him?"

"Do you think I should?" Burt asked.

Kurt had to pause and think for a second. It wouldn't be fair to tell his dad that Blaine was not a nice guy. His dad seemed to have liked him, and Kurt knew it was hard finding people to work at the tire shop those days. Plus, Blaine just wanted to find a job, he could be doing something wrong, but he honestly just wanted a job.

"Yes." He replied finally. "Blaine is a very nice guy. We're not really friends, but he's a good student and a lot of people like him. He's great."

"Is he?" His father smiled, "he really seemed like a nice young man."

"He is, yes." Kurt nodded quickly, "he's very polite, and all the teachers adore him."

"Wait, Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson?" Finn frowned at the other side of the table, and Kurt gave him a look.

"Yes. Blaine Anderson." Kurt spoke, looking at him. "He came earlier today looking for a job. I think dad should hire him."

"What? But he-…"

"Finn." Kurt kept looking at him and his dad frowned at both of them.

"What is it, Finn?" Burt asked.

"Nothing. I-… it's nothing, I thought we were talking about someone else." Finn replied and went back to eating.

Kurt smiled and did the same, glancing at his dad that seemed to be making a decision.

"Well…" Burt cleared his throat. "Tell Blaine he's hired next time you see him at school."

* * *

Finn knocked on his door later that night, Kurt told him to come in and his stepbrother sat on his bed with his eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, looking up from his homework on his desk.

"Why did you say those things about Blaine?" Finn asked, "I know you don't like him. He says those things to you that aren't nice, and dude, all the teachers hate him."

Kurt sighed, standing up and sitting next to Finn. "You're right. He's an asshole, and everything I said to my dad about him were lies."

"Then, why the hell did you say it?" Finn frowned.

"Well, I…" Kurt shrugged. "Blaine just wants a job. My dad was going to hire him anyway. I mean, he just asked because when I went to take my car there he found out we go to the same school."

"But we should tell Burt that Blaine isn't a nice guy. He's dangerous, Kurt."

"Finn, please." Kurt rolled his eyes, "he isn't dangerous. He's just annoying."

"Is it because you secretly like the attention he gives you?" Finn decided to ask and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's probably the first guy to ever hit on you. You must like it." Finn shrugged.

"Oh, for God's sake, don't be ridiculous." Kurt stood up, and so did Finn.

"I'm just saying." His brother shrugged again, "but if it is true, I think you shouldn't give in to him. He's bad news, we all know it. And I still think Burt should know it too."

"Finn, no. He won't cause any trouble." Kurt shook his head.

"He better not." Finn said, narrowing his eyes, "seriously, if he does something wrong, it'll all be your fault because you lied to Burt."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, Finn." Kurt nodded again and went back to his homework. It was weird how sure he was that Blaine wouldn't do anything wrong.

* * *

On Monday, Finn gave him a ride to school and instead of going to his locker, Kurt went to Blaine's. It was funny because it was usually the other way around.

Blaine wasn't there yet though. He checked his phone for a while and Blaine finally came walking down the hall. He was holding something, but he put it in his backpack quickly. The boy finally looked up and saw Kurt by his locker. He hesitated for a moment, maybe wondering what he should do.

Blaine decided to keep walking. He arrived at his locker and opened it, without a word to Kurt.

"Good morning to you too." Kurt spoke. Blaine just glanced at him and started searching for something in his bag.

"I'm just here to tell you that my dad decided to hire you."

Blaine stopped for a second, Kurt noticed he looked surprised, but he didn't say anything for a while. "Thank you. But like I said… I-I changed my mind."

Kurt sighed. "That's childish, Blaine." He moved so he could look into Blaine's locker, but Blaine shut it too quickly.

"It's not childish. I'm not interested in that job anymore." He started walking and Kurt sighed heavily, but began to follow him.

"Okay. Well, my dad said you can start today after school if you want. If you don't show up, he'll know you're not interested." Kurt said before walking away from Blaine.

He had cheerleading practice earlier that day, which meant he would go home early. He went to the field and as he approached the Cheerios he noticed how excitedly they were all talking.

"…And it's gonna be so great! Hey, Kurt!" Santana smiled as she saw him. "Come here, we were just talking about Puck's party."

"Party? When did that happen?" Kurt frowned.

"No, it didn't happen yet." Santana explained, "It's going to be his Halloween party."

"Oh, that'll be in like… three weeks." Kurt said, and his friend nodded.

"You're going, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, ladies and gays! Time to start warming up!" Sue Sylvester yelled and practice started.

* * *

The last thing he had to do that day was glee practice, and Mr. Schue had the list of their competition for Sectionals. As the whole club sat and waited to hear the set list, Mr. Schue asked Finn to do a little drum roll.

"And our competition for Sections are: The Unitards!"

"That's a ridiculous name." Santana rolled her eyes, and Rachel gasped as she recognized the group Mr. Schue was talking about and freaked out because apparently they were really good. Kurt had never heard about them before, but every show choir seems threatening to those people.

"Also: The Dalton Academy Warblers!" Mr. Schue announced, and the group frowned, not recognizing the name. Kurt thought he heard about that school once.

"Isn't it that private school for boys?" He asked. "I think I've heard about them before."

"Wow, private school for boys? Think of all the gay." Santana laughed. "Hold up, I got a few gay jokes for the occasion…" she pulled out her phone, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway_… I heard they're good." Kurt continued.

"They only do songs in acapella, right?" Sam said

"Right." Mr. Schue nodded, "I already did a little research on both groups. But I have something else to worry about now."

"What is it, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, frowning.

"There are only ten of us. You all know we need twelve members. So if any of you know anyone who might wanna join, we _really_ need it right now."

Kurt bit his lip as he remember that Blaine wanted to join the club. Maybe he would still want if someone asked him to join. Kurt wouldn't ask him though. They talked about their competitions and plans for Sectionals until the bell rang.

* * *

When he got home, after doing homework and having a snack he decided to go to his dad's tired shop, to check if they had already started on his car.

He got there, and again didn't find his dad right away. Everyone was working intensely, like his dad had mentioned, they had a lot of cars there to fix. He didn't find his dad, but he found his car, and yes, someone was working on it.

He smiled and walked over there to see how much longer it would take to fix it. "Hey, thanks for starting on it already. How much longer will it take to-… You again." He raised his eyebrows.

There Blaine was. Fixing his car.

He heard Blaine letting out a long sigh as he looked up at him. "I thought you said you rarely come here."

"I thought you said you wouldn't take the job." Kurt smirked.

Blaine went back to work without a word, and Kurt left the tire shop with a smile on his face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he secretly thought that having Blaine around would be fun.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review and let me now what you think of the story!**

By the way, both Kurt and Blaine are good people. Kurt gets a little confused sometimes but he's a nice guy. And Blaine has a big background that I can't wait to start writing about! Another thing, Burt is nice too, the whole reason why Kurt and Burt don't have a good relationship will be explained later. Okay, thanks, see you next time (hopefully)!


End file.
